disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Night of the Werewolf
''The Night of the Werewolf ''is a new upcoming animated 3D stop-motion-animated musical fantasy film about a young 17-year-old boy named Albert Jefferson being transformed into a werewolf by a full moon's curse used by the evil scientist, Professor X. It is to be released to movie theaters on October 14, 2016''. '' Plot Summary The movie opens with Albert waking up and getting ready to go to Robin Williams Memorial High School, and when he gets outside to get on the school bus, he meets his best friend for life, Marvin Jones and his 1st girlfriend, Bethany Lawson and his other best girlfriend, Tiffany Johansson. The 4 of them get on the school bus, and go all the way to school and put their stuff in their lockers, then head off to Mrs. Davidson's English classroom. Afterwards, they get ready to go into Mr. Swanson's math classroom, then when their done with the math test, they all walk around the school hallways, and have a real good lunch in the school cafeteria lunch room. When they sit right down at the school lunch table, some high school bullies named George, Larry, Henry, Gary and Marty, are carrying paper airplanes, and they begin throwing them at 1 another, as mostly other students, Albert and Marvin throw the paper airplanes back at them, but they're both caught by the school principal, Mr. Gilmore, who gives them 15 minutes of detention in the detention room as well as George, Larry, Henry, Gary and Marty. Right after their finished with 15 minutes of detention, Albert and Marvin, along with [Bethany and Tiffany go off to gym class, and when they finish playing basket ball, they all go home on the school bus. While Albert's back home at his house in his bedroom, the scene cuts over to Professor X's evil laboratory. Professor X is planning to get Albert to transform into a werewolf by a full moon's curse, and his 2 evil minions, Akar and Diomed, agree with him and say that it's a perfect idea. Later that evening, right after dinner at home, Albert, Marvin, Bethany and Tiffany walk around the neighborhood park, when suddenly, Professor X, along with Akar and Diomed, show up, and they begin fighting against 1 another, but right after the villains leave, Albert rushes over to Bethany, who is seriously electrocuted and injured from the battle that they fought in, Albert has her safely in his hands, but she later passes away peacefully from her injuries, and he must find Professor X and avenge her passing, that is, 'til he's transformed into a werewolf because of the full moon's curse. Voice cast members in the upcoming animated Disney film *Jeremy Shada = Albert Jefferson/Werewolf Albert (voice) *Selena Gomez = Tiffany Johansson (voice) *Jesse McCartney = Marvin Lawson (voice) *Tom Cruise = Mr. Jefferson, Albert and Joey's dad (voice) *Max Charles = Joey Jefferson, Albert's 8 year old brother (voice) *Julia Louis-Dreyfus = Mrs. Jefferson, Albert and Joey's mom (voice) *Cloris Leachman = Mrs. Davidson, the high school English teacher (voice) *Madison Pettis = Bethany Lawson (voice) *Eugene Levy = Mr. Swanson, the high school math teacher (voice) *Steve Carel = Mr. Gilmore, the high school principal (voice) *Michael Cera = George LaBar, the 1st high school bully (voice) *Jonah Hill = Larry Gabert, the 2nd high school bully (voice) *Li'l Romeo = Henry Winklestein , the 3rd high school bully (voice) *Sean William Scott = Gary Baber, the 4th high school bully (voice) *Josh Peck = Marty Rabello, the 5th high school bully (voice) *Kevin Spacey = Professor X, the evil scientist (voice) *Jim Parsons = Akar (voice) *Jack Black = Diomed (voice) Songs in the upcoming animated film *''If We Hold On Together'' Tina Turner's versionaudio track (during Bethanyy's passing and funeral ceremony) *''I Can Prevail sung by Professor X '' Transcripts *The Night of the Werewolf teaser trailer transcript *The Night of the Werewolf trailer transcript *The Night of the Werewolf official transcript Category:2015 films Category:Animated films Category:Musicals Category:Disney Horror